


yours, peggy

by leslytherinphoenix



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslytherinphoenix/pseuds/leslytherinphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Angeles is beautiful, and Peggy is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours, peggy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to izzysenpai for requesting these prompts together!

June 11, 1947

Dear Angie,

I hope things are going well for you in New York. Please know that if you need anything around the house, Howard is with me most of the time and I can ask him about it. I would call you more often, but the phone lines in this hotel are often quite bad, and I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to hear one another. Please tell your mother I’m sorry I can’t make Sunday dinner for the next few months. 

Los Angeles is beautiful, though I’m sure Jarvis would disagree. It’s not lush, nor particularly elegant, but it’s got this feeling to it, something glamorous and untouchable. I know you’d like it here. Perhaps I can arrange an acting job for you with Howard? He’s opening up his own studio. Right now, he’s doing pretty badly, though I’m sure your talent could turn his luck around. 

Please write to me! My address shouldn’t be changing anytime soon. Sousa sends his regards, and we all miss you. 

Yours, 

Peggy

 

July 1, 1947

Dear Angie, 

I’m sorry to hear about your mother and completely understand why you have to stay in New York right now. Please, don’t worry about me. Maybe when she feels better we can arrange something; I’d love for you to see the city. The investigation is going fairly well, but nothing I can talk about here. Thompson is getting on my nerves as much as ever- I suppose I’d need your acting skills to be able to pretend like I don’t want to punch him all the time! It’s a shame the director was such as arsehole about your schedule, you’d think he could be a bit more lenient, but don’t worry, Angie. There’ll be other roles. 

Howard is being as annoying as ever, but he’s actually been running after the same girl for about a week now. I know, it’s shocking. Her name’s Maria, and she’s quite funny. I’m sure you’d like her and hope you two can meet, provided Howard is still interested in her by the time you make it up here. 

Please express my sincerest sympathies to your family, and let me know if there is anything I can do to help. 

Yours, 

Peggy 

 

August 7, 1947

Dear Angie, 

Please don’t worry about replying quickly. Life catches up to all of us, and you certainly have a good excuse not to be writing to me all the time. I’m glad to hear that your mother seems to be on the mend. Maybe you can both come down to LA? Although I’m not sure she would approve of what we’re eating here. It’s all fairly unhealthy, nothing like what we have at home. I suppose this is what I would be eating all the time if I didn’t have such a wonderful cook living in the house, though. 

I met one of the actresses you admire the other day-I’m so sorry that I can’t remember her name, but you showed me her picture once. I must say, she’s a bit unfriendly. Maria says hello, by the way. Surprisingly enough, she and Howard are still speaking to each other. He’s quite smitten. Jarvis, on the other hand, seems rather annoyed with it all. He still hasn’t quite understood that wool suits aren’t appropriate in this kind of weather. It is rather hot, but it all seems so tropical, even just walking down the street. I wish you could see these palm trees, Angie. They’re as tall as street lamps. 

I really do miss you, you know. 

Yours, 

Peggy

 

August 29, 1947

Dear Angie, 

I wish I could say something that wouldn’t seem shallow. I am so sorry for your loss and can’t imagine what you must be going through. You are amazing and strong and I know you can get through this. 

Do you want me to come to New York for the funeral? Please just send word. 

Sincerely, 

Peggy 

 

September 10, 1947

Dear Angie, 

Of course you can move back in with your family. Please just let the maid know so she can come in and water the plants. I don’t know when I can come back to New York, but please know I miss you terribly. 

Peggy 

 

November 1, 1947

Dear Angie, 

I hope you’re alright, and that I wrote your family’s address correctly on the envelope. If you’re in rehearsals for a new show, please break a leg. Say hello to your brothers for me, but please remember that you must also take care of yourself right now. I can’t; so please, do it for me. 

My invitation still stands. If at any time you want to come to LA, just tell me and I’ll arrange it immediately. Please don’t feel obligated, though. The investigation is beginning to weigh on my mind. Thompson is less annoying than usual, though that’s probably just because he speaks less. Sousa seems withdrawn. Howard and Maria are happy as ever, and Jarvis is getting increasingly impatient with the weather, because it’s still not cold enough for him to wear his nice coat. 

Please write, if only to tell me you’re still alive. 

Yours, 

Peggy 

 

December 24, 1947

Dear Angie, 

Merry Christmas! I wish it could be like last year, when we set that tree up in the living room, but Los Angeles is boring without you. 

Please write back to me, tell me if you’re alright. I just want to know how you are. 

Peggy 

 

January 1, 1948

Dear Angie, 

I can’t believe it’s 1948. Just think about it, in two years we’ll be halfway through the century!  I’m wrapping the investigation up, I think we have everything we need from LA. I’m coming home, Angie. I miss you. 

Yours, 

Peggy 

 

January 15, 1948

Dear Angie, 

I went by your family’s old apartment today and there wasn’t anyone there. The landlady said you’d moved. She gave me this address. I don’t know where to find you, Angie. Please, find me. 

Still yours, 

Peggy 

 

January 28th, 1948

Dear Angie, 

I’m making breakfast. I would have woken you, but you looked so exhausted, darling, and I thought I’d just let you sleep. Let’s pray I don’t burn the eggs, you really need the energy today. Can’t have you auditioning on an empty stomach, you know. 

I’m so glad you found me. I love you. 

Yours, yours, forever yours, 

Peggy


End file.
